


Flying, it works

by GeekintheCorner



Series: Fix the Plot Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multiple Crossovers, No beta we die like mne, Not Canon Compliant, Sort Of, Time Shenanigans, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, at all, not really - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner
Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Nebula, happen upon a quest in a different universe.
Relationships: Nebula & Eleventh Doctor, The Doctor & The Fellowship of the Ring, The Fellowship of the Ring - Relationship
Series: Fix the Plot Doctor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Flying, it works

**Author's Note:**

> I.... don't know
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine
> 
> No warnings

“Doctor.” Nebula growls from where she is sprawled on the TARDIS’ floor, thanks to another engine malfunction.

“I just can’t get the dimensional coordinates to stabilize, but I’m sure it’ll be fine! Sexy knows what she’s doing, even if I don’t.” The Doctor’s grin is far too wide for the current circumstances in Nebula’s opinion, especially considering what he just admitted to.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!?” She’s climbed her way to her feet by now, gripping some type of controller on the consol. A standard month travelling in this box and she still hadn’t figured out how to pilot it. Disgraceful, yes, but at least she hadn’t had over 900 years to master it, unlike the other maniac in the room.

“Well…I know it shouldn’t be doing _this._ ”

The ship jolted again sending Nebula back to the floor. She huffs a sigh at seeing the Doctor only sway slightly, she supposes that type of balance comes from experience, but that doesn’t lessen her exasperation with the situation. For a brief moment the former daughter of Thanos considers simply staying down until the situation resolves itself, as they always do, but before she has a chance to ponder that idea the ship jolts one final time. Only the use of her metal fingers digging into the floor stops her from flying across the room. 

“Oi! Don’t scratch her, she’s damaged enough as it is.” The Doctor shoots a light glare at her. Nebula glares back and the Doctor relents, “Ah, that’s fine then, it’s totally fine. Scratch the floor all you want. Like a cat. Ha! A blue, cybernetic, cat!” The Doctor’s grinning again, as if he had not just compared Nebula, world conqueror, master combatant, and one of the most feared people in the galaxy, to a small Terrain feline. As if his life was not now at risk. It wasn’t, but if she wasn’t overly fond of the Time Lord, and he wasn’t said Time Lord, it would certainly be in question. As it is she just growls again and scrambles to her feet. 

“Do you know when we are?” She asks, wherever they are isn't registering on her interface, that’s happened a few times before, generally when they’re in the past, before she was transformed. 

The Doctor pushes a few buttons on a screen. “Oh, no,” he murmurs, punching a few more buttons frantically.

“What?” Nebula snaps, coming up to stand behind the Time Lord. The numbers and letters on the screen look like standard coordinates. The Doctor doesn’t answer her, attention on a dozen different screens. Nebula growls again, she doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on, but she understands the importance of concentration in difficult circumstances so she decides to remain quietly observing.

This lasts all of thirty seconds before she barks out, “Doctor, what’s happened?”

He jumps as if he had forgotten she was there and turns to face her. To Nebula’s disconcetation he seems vaguely green tinted, that can’t be good. 

“Ah, well it seems,” he clasps his hands together, rocking back on his feet, “ we have hopped universes.” 

Nebula stares, “What?”

“You remember how I crashed in your ship?”

Nebula nods slowly.

“And how I said I was from a different universe?”

She narrows her eyes but nods again, to be completely honest she hadn’t paid much attention to anything but the offer of freedom that day.

“Well, it seems we’ve landed in yet another one?” He says it like a question despite his obvious certainty on that fact. 

“So?” Nebula doesn’t see the problem, this seems like something the Doctor should be familiar with, considering.

“Nebs, this isn’t normal!”

“And you are?”

The Doctor opens his mouth but closes it again before he can say anything. “Touche. But the few times this has happened before it hasn’t ended well.”

Nebula doesn’t know how to respond to that, but she’s saved from this by a banging on the outside of the Tardis. “Oi, open up you demon box!”

The Doctor groans and makes his way to the door. “I swear if I get insulted by another middle age peasant I’m giving up on the Ear-”

“Oh.”

Nebula slips to stand behind her companion and look outside. Standing there is a very short, very round Terrian with a very large red beard. He also appears startled and the anger seems to be replaced with confusion. “What in Balrog’s name?...”

The Doctor regains his senses and nudges his way out of the box, motioning for Nebula to follow. “Ah, that’s nothing my friend just, er, my traveling box! Yes a wondrous new invention, honestly surprised you haven’t heard of it.”

Nebula fights the urge to facepalm.

The small man sputters before a rustling in the bushes behind him draws everyone’s attention. An assortment of people, or males, pop out in varying sizes and levels of grace. The tallest and second most graceful steps up to the now nervously twitching Doctor. 

“Ah yes my _friend_ I’m afraid I have also never heard of such a travelling box, despite my extensive travels around middle earth. Perhaps you could inform us of its nature?”

The elderly man smiles benevolently, but Nebula can feel the subtle flowing power around the man and reaches slightly toward one of her daggers. 

The Doctor grins and side steps away from the first man and directly next to Nebula, this shifts the groups focus on to her and the customary jaws drop amongst the smallest members of the group. 

“She’s blue!” A curly haired small blurts, immediately getting slapped up the back of his head by a brown haired man in warriors clothes.

“Yes, and you’re very short!” the Doctor says happily as Nebula growls.

Several affected members of the group gasp in shock, but the Doctor pays them no mind. 

“Ahem.” The elderly man calls the attention back to himself. “Who might you be _friends?_ ” 

The Doctor grins and reaches out a hand, “I’m the Doctor, time-traveller and this is Nebula, my friend and travelling partner.”

Someone from the group snorts and the old man raises an eyebrow. “Time-traveller, that’s a very complicated spell, especially for such a large object.”

“Spell?” The Doctor looks like a confused puppy. 

“Well yes.” The elderly man’s brow furrows.

“Are you a wizard?” 

“Well of course he is! That’s Gandalf the Grey there!” A different small man with red hair steps out from behind a long haired man.

The Doctor swivels to look at him. “And I should know that?”

The small group gasps again, if they do it again Nebula swea-

“No, no. Most Men do not know who I am, however to Hobbits I’m quite famous.” Gandalf chuckles.

“ _Hobbits?”_ The Doctor’s voice is shrill.

“Yes?” Gandalf’s eyes are narrowed.

Instead of responding, he turns to Nebula, pulling her into a huddle. She’s proud she only flinches a little. 

“Nebs this is a book.” He whispers harshly.

“What!?” Her tone is just as rushed.

“These are the characters in an Earth story, look, they're going to say they’re on a quest to destroy a ring, watch.” He turns back to the group that’s eyeing them suspiciously.

“What are you lot doing out here?”

The taller men all exchange glances, but the smaller redhead from earlier answers before they can do anything. “We’re on a quest to destroy Sauron’s ring.”

Two other small ones hiss “Pippen!”

Nebula shoots a bewildered glance at the Doctor. He just nods back.

“O my, sounds dangerous. Any way we could help?”

No one speaks, the redhead apparently having learned his lesson.

“She flies.” The Doctor pats the Tardis. The three men who appear as leaders exchange looks. Gandalf moves back to the group and furious whispers take place. Nebula has no qualms about listening in.

“Of course we should, it flies!”

“Never seen magic like that-”

“It could be the end of it Gandalf.”

“I sense no harm-”

“Why don’t we ask Frodo what he thinks?” The brown haired man asks. 

A small man, Frodo apparently, fidgets a little before stuttering out a “I think we should.”

Gandalf heaves a sigh and turns back to an already grinning Doctor.

“Fine.”

___________________________

Thirty minutes and some singed hair later Nebula watches as Frodo and Aragorn exit the Tardis giddy and dazed. They watch as the group exchange hugs and shoulder claps in celebration. Nebula’s mouth determinedly does not twitch. The blond man steps forward, “Middle Earth can not thank you enough good travellers, would you retire to Rivendell with us to celebrate your great victories today?”

Nebula does not want to do that, she’s had enough friendly interactions today. 

“We’ll have to pass Robin Hood,” the blond’s brow scrunches slightly, “Got places to be, people to see you know.” 

The blond man nods cautiously before falling back in with his celebrating comrades. 

“Goodbye Fellowship of the Ring!”

The chorus of replies is cut off by the door closing and Nebula almost sighs in relief. 

The Doctor strides over to the controls and jabs a few buttons. 

“What was that Doctor?” They said it was Earth, but….” They had been in the Earth’s past before, it was nothing like that.

“Alternate universe Nebs, very similar to yours. Only somehow a book on my Earth recorded this exact story.”

“But it’s fine?”

“Should be, let’s just hope it doesn’t happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, now that you've read the product of my sleep deprived mind maybe leave a kudos? Or not, either way is fine. I hope you enjoyed this insane story that I'll probably delete soon. I honestly don't know how this happened, so....
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe and sanitized!


End file.
